


The Famous Betrayal

by Hyunnie1812 (Itomuraa)



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itomuraa/pseuds/Hyunnie1812
Summary: Regrets.Regrets only come when all is too late.
Relationships: Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger & Julius Caesar
Kudos: 3





	The Famous Betrayal

Julius Caesar, even surrounded by sixty or so Councils looked as subduing as ever. Even if, the Councils seemed to be on the upper hand, as they each held dagger, they still could be seen breaking sweat slightly. Moving forward as a unit, they stabbed the Great Caesar, stabbing him again and again.

* * *

The look in his eyes, the look of betrayal, realization, dejection. As Julius Caesar laid on his own pool of blood, he mouthed those words. To Brutus, Marcus Junius Brutus. Only to him. Never to others. The words brought forth tears to Brutus’ eyes. Streaming down his angular face one by one, until there were only lines of tears. The dagger in his hands burned his palm. Pure heat piercing his sweaty hand, all the while he choked on his own breath. Seeing **HIM** , laying stiff, eyes still opened with wild emotions, with HIS expensive clothing tattered out of stab holes and bloods.

‘ _Et tu, Brute?_ ’ he heard as he thrust the dagger.

He heard the same phrase again as he opened his eyes the next day.

As he received the news of Cassius demised.

As he mourned and mourned.

‘ _Et tu, Brute?_ ’ he whispered as he impaled himself with a sword.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always adored the story between these two ever since I watched some videos of them. It's kinda hard to forget the feeling I felt at the time.  
> I'm sorry if this is not as accurate as the real one nor does the entire story consist of only facts. I just want to express what I felt about the story overall.


End file.
